1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical deflecting device that changes a reflection direction of an incident light flux using a small mirror member, and a method for driving the optical deflecting device. Such a device may be used in an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, etc., and a projection-type image and video display apparatus, such as a projector, a digital theater system, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
An optical deflecting device in which a plate-like member having a light reflective area not including a fixed end has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-078136 and No. 2006-133394. The plate-like member is slantingly placed on a fulcrum member provided on a substrate, and the plate-like member is rotated by applying potentials to electrodes arranged around the fulcrum member. A light flux incident to the light reflective area of the plate-like member is reflected with its reflection direction changed. Regulation members provided with cowl-like stoppers at respective uppers parts are arranged at corners of the substrate to regulate rotation of the plate-like member.
The optical deflecting proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-078136 and No. 2006-133394 are constructed such that a plate-like member having a light reflective area does not include a fixing member such as a hinge. Accordingly it is easy to make the optical deflecting device small and to drive it using a low voltage.
It is, however, difficult to switch the inclination direction of the plate-like member in the optical deflecting device. Thus, the operation of the device might become unstable.